1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to measurement systems used in manufacturing of aircraft and, in particular, to aligning coordinate systems of external and internal aircraft volumes during aircraft manufacture to maneuver robots and other devices on the opposing aircraft surfaces in concert.
2. Background
Manufacturers of aircraft and other complex products may require precision in placement of components in their products. An aircraft maker may install many thousands of rivets, fasteners, and other components in various locations in an aircraft fuselage during manufacturing. Ensuring that the correct rivet is placed in the intended rivet hole may present challenges. Installing a rivet in the fuselage of a jet aircraft during manufacturing or maintenance may require simultaneous controlled movement of a rivet assembly and tooling on both the inside and outside surfaces of the fuselage. Instruments on the opposite surfaces of the fuselage panel must be positioned at the correct locations or the rivet or other component will not be installed properly.